1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, including a printer and a copier, and a print control apparatus for controlling the printing apparatus, and more particularly to a printing apparatus and a print control apparatus to backup and upload engine information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing apparatus, including printers and copiers, information unique to the components to replace mechanical components and to manage the life of the entire device (hereafter engine information) is internally stored, allowing the user to know the appropriate time to replace components and when the life end cycle of parts ends, and making maintenance easier. Such engine information must maintain the stored content even if power is shut off, so normally a non-volatile memory, such as an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and programmable Read Only Memory) is used (e.g. Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-96818).